1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a receptacle, more particularly to a receptacle that has a lock unit operable to lock releasably prongs of a plug plugged into the receptacle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional receptacle usually includes a receptacle housing defining a pair of prong-inserting slots for extension of a pair of prongs of a plug therethrough and into the receptacle housing, and a pair of conductive terminals mounted in the receptacle housing and adapted to abut against the prongs of the plug plugged into the receptacle. While the prongs of the plug are fitted into the receptacle, there is still a tendency for the prongs to be undesirably and accidentally removed from the receptacle, particularly in the case where the prongs are loosely fitted into the receptacle.